My Little Brother
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Karena Ke-Tsundere-an Tsukishima saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan adik tirinya 'Hinata Shoyo'. . "Aku membenci kalian. . . terutama kau Nii-san!" Membuat Kesalah pahaman serta penyesalan terjadi diantara mereka! "Shoyo maafkan aku ya. . jika saja waktu itu aku tidak memandangmu dengan tatapan yang kau anggap tatapan benci, mungkin aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum"
1. *Prolog

**My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **By : Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **a/n : warningnya entar deh saat chapter 1 Hika-chan Update hehe. . .**

 ***Prolog**

 _Awal dari semuanya. . ._

 _"Tou-chan aneh! Tou-chan lupa kalau Shoyo alergi parah pada Kerang?! Tou-chan ingin membunuh Shoyo dengan memaksakan untuk memakannya?!"_

 _Aku mencoba bersabar menunggu Nii-san menghilangkan pandangan bencinya. . ._

 _"Nii-san. . Kapan kau akan menghentikan pandangan membencimu itu"_

 _Yang membuat pandanganku berubah drastis. . ._

 _"Aku membenci kalian. . . terutama kau Nii-san!!"_

 ***My Little Brother***

 _Aku. . sangat menyayangi Adikku. . ._

 _"Tidak. . tidak. . aku tidak ingin dia membenciku!. ."_

 _Bukannya aku membencinya. . . Kurasa dia salah paham akan semua ini. . ._

 _"Shoyo maafkan aku ya. . jika saja waktu itu aku tidak memandangmu dengan tatapan yang kau anggap tatapan benci, mungkin aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan bermain bersamamu"_

 _Aku sangat menyayangimu Shoyo. . Sangat! bukan seperti Nii-san dan Otoutonya! Tapi. . ._

 _". . . Aku hanya ingin Adikku yang manis ini memandang dan tersenyum padaku. Hanya padaku. ."_

 ***TBC**

 **Gimana prolognya? :v**

 **haha :v**

Tsukishima Kei : Oii thor. . kok malah bikin fict baru? itu fict yang ada belom pada kelar kan?

Hika-chan : hehe. . . etto untuk 'Anata ni nani o imi suru nodesu ka?' udah kelar kok tenang aja . . tinggal nunggu dipublish.

Tsukishima Kei : sisanya?

Hika-chan : elah santai aja dong Tsukki. . toh kebanyakan fict buatan Hika-chan pemeran utama laki-lakinya situ kan?

Tsukishima Kei : iya sih oke. . gua mah ngingetin aja. . itu para readers gak kuat nunggu lama lanjutannya :v

Hika-chan : Iye deh iye!

oke. . chapter satu untuk fict ini bakalan Hika-chan publish secepatnya minna-san~

kalau penasaran monggo di Follow di Fav juga boleh hihi . . .

Jangan lupa reviewsnya hehe. .


	2. Chapter 1

**My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **By : Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **Warning : OC,OOC, Sho-ai, Typo everywhere :v**

 **Pair : TsukiHina Slight xxxHina :v**

"Apa?! aku tidak terima Kaa-san. Kenapa Kaa-san tiba-tiba ingin menikah lagi?! Aku tidak akan terima" ucap seorang anak bersurai blonde dengan kacamata yang bertengger di matanya menatap kesal sang Kaa-san. Mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Tsukishima.

"Kaa-san mohon Kei, terima saja ne~ biarkan Kaa-san untuk menikah lagi" jawab sang Kaa-san yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna blonde sebahu.

"Tidak kaa-san sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujuinya?!" ucap Tsukishima Kei keras.

"Tidak bisakah kau juga pedulikan kebahagiaan Kaa-san" ucap Kaa-sannya lirih yang tentu saja langsung membuat hatinya merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah Kaa-san" ucapnya menyerah.

"Terima kasih Kei" ucap Kaa-sannya sembari menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya.

Setelah beberapa hari dari hari pembicaraan mereka, Pernikahan Kaa-sannya pun terjadi, walau jujur saja ia sangat benci hal itu terjadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Kaa-sannya itu.

Kini Tsukishima berdiri di dekat sang Kaa-san namun pandangannya tengah menatap halaman rumah yang terbilang cukup besar milik sang Tou-san baru yang digunakan untuk acara resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Kaa-sannya menikah dengan seorang Pria pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang, yang juga sudah mempunyai satu orang anak laki-laki dengan marga Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa Tsukishima tak melihat anak dari Tou-san tirinya itu sekarang.

 _'Oh apa dia juga menentang pernikahan Tou-sannya, sampai-sampai tak datang ke pernikahan Tou-sannya sendiri'_ batin Tsukishima Kei atau yang sekarang bernama Hinata Kei.

"Kei. . kemari kita foto dulu" ajak sang Kaa-san dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Tunggu dulu Yuki, kita tunggu Shoyo dulu" ucap Tou-san baru Kei yang memiliki rambut sewarna jeruk mandarin tengah memegang ponselnya.

"Ah baiklah. Tapi. . Shoyo itu seperti apa? Semenjak kita menjalin hubungan hingga sekarang menikah, aku tidak pernah kau pertemukan dengannya. Kau hanya bilang tingkat sekolahnya saja Dan kenapa sejak kita melakukan upacara pengikraran janji hingga resepsi ini dia tak menampakkan diri?" tanya Yuki.

"Ah . . itu karena dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya juga tugas sebagai direktur perusahaan" sahut Hinata Seiya Ayah dari Hinata Shoyo.

"Tu. . tunggu bukankah dia masih SMA, sama seperti Kei" ucap Yuki tak percaya, sedangkan Tsukishima hanya mendengus geli mendengar itu.

 _'Heh. . Laki-laki ini pasti gila kekayaan kan? Anaknya yang masih SMA saja sudah di latih untuk mengurus perusahaan'_ batin Tsukishima.

"Entahlah. . Shoyo memilih mengisi harinya dikantorku sejak Kaa-sannya. ." Seiya menunduk dan matanya mulai memancarkan kesedihan.

"Kaa-sannya kenapa?" ucap Tsukishima datar.

". . Kaa-sannya me-"

"Tou-chan" suara yang lembut dan terkesan santai menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Seiya yang tadinya menunduk menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Shoyo kau akhirnya datang juga" ucap Tou-sannya sembari tersenyum.

Didepannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna jeruk mandarin tengah memakai setelan jas sewarna dengan milik Kei. Navy blue, dan jangan lupa dasi yang tertata rapi di kerah bajunya.

"Hn. . Shoyo tadi sedang ada ujian, lalu selepas ujian ada rapat. . ." sahutnya.

"Oh tak apa, asal kau tetap datang"

"Ya Tou-chan. . Tentu saja aku akan datang!" ucap Hinata antusias.

Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sang Tou-channya yang tercinta. melihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama.

"Hn? Tou-chan. . mereka siapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

Seiya langsung tepok jidat melihat tingkah sang anak.

"Shoyo kau ini hanya pintar di urusan bisnis ya? kau lihatkan dia memakai pakaian pengantin jadi dia adalah Kaa-san barumu, Tsukishima Yuki atau yang sekarang adalah Hinata Yuki. Dan disampingnya itu adalah Kakakmu mulai sekarang" ucap sang Tou-chan menjelaskan.

"Oh. . begitu. . namaku Hinata Shoyo dan. . kalau begitu Yoroshiku ne~" ucap Hinata membungkuk.

"Hn? Kau pikir ini apa? perkenalan di kelas?" ucap Tsukishima datar. Hinata Shoyo menatap Nii-san nya intens.

Oh kalau di rasa-rasa, Hinata menyukai cara pandang Kakak barunya ini. Terkesan dingin namun entah kenapa. . . Hinata merasa sosok Kakak barunya itu sangat hangat. kehangatan yang mirip seperti milik Kaa-channya, Hinata Kouko.

"Nii-san. . Nii-san belum mengucapkan nama Nii-san!" ucap Hinata berbinar antusias ke arah Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima Kei"

"Kei. . sekarang kau bukan Tsukishima lagi tapi Hinata" sela Kaa-sannya.

"Yah kau dengar sendiri kan?"

"Hn . . Kalau begitu Kei-Nii nanti kita main yuk!" ucap Hinata.

 **Kei pov's**

Apa-apaan sih anak ini. Bukankah Kaa-san tadi bilang kalau dia juga anak SMA? Tapi kenapa sifatnya seperti anak-anak begini? Tapi sesuai sih dengan tingginya. Oh tunggu. . jangan-jangan dia memang bocah SD, namun Ayahnya saja yang ingin anaknya cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya?

 _'Argh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu?!'_

Kutatap intens wajah Adik baruku yang terlihat sangat manis dan imut itu oh jangan lupa pipi gembilnya itu membuatku gemas.

 _'Eh?! AAPA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?! IMUT?! TIDAK-TIDAK. . DIA LAKI-LAKI KEI INGAT ITU?!'_ batinku sedikit tak terima.

"Nii-san? Nii-san tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hinata sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Oh tidak...! Kawai attack!!'_

"Tidak, Apa pedulimu hah?" Jawabku ketus.

 _'Hell kenapa aku jadi ketus sendiri sama adik baruku ini. Oh Kaa-san aku akan menjaga Otouto-ku yang manis ini?!'_ batinku semangat.

 **Hinata Pov's**

"Tidak, Apa pedulimu hah?"

Nii-san menjawabku dengan ketus. Apa aku salah mencoba mendekatinya? atau dia memang tidak suka Tou-chan menikah dengan Kaa-sannya ?

Aku terdiam, tak berniat menyahutinya. Oh jangan tanya kenapa. Tentu saja aku takut sekarang. Nii-san menatapku dengan aura menyeramkannya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkinkah dia memikirkan cara untuk menjauhkanku dari Kaa-sannya? Oh semoga saja tidak.

 _'Tapi tatapannya . . . Seperti tatapan . . Benci?!'_

"Ne~ Kalian. . ayo kita foto bersama"

 **Normal Pov's**

"Ne~ Kalian. . ayo kita foto bersama" ajak Yuki.

Hinata hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Tou-chan dan Kaa-san barunya itu diiringi dengan Tsukishima dibelakangnya.

"Shoyo disamping Kaa-san ne~ nah Kei disamping Tou-san" ucap Yuuki.

mereka berdua menurut saja, toh apa salahnya? Mereka kan sekarang satu keluarga.

oOo

Acara resepsi sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu, Kini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan yang berada satu ruangan dengan dapur rumah yang terbilang luas.

"Nah kalian ingin apa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Aku Coffe dan makanannya terserah kau saja Yuki" ucap Seiya.

"Seperti biasa saja Kaa-san" ucap Tsukishima.

Hinata terdiam, dia bingung ingin apa.

"Kalau shoyo mau apa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Em. . Jus jeruk dan-"

"Kaa-san. . bagaimana kalau Kaa-san buatkan kerang lada hitam" potong Tsukishima. Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah. . Kalian coba rasakan masakan Kaa-san ne~~"

Tsukishima terus memandangi wajah adiknya, oh kenapa kini ia merasa detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat?.

 _'Mungkin ini hanya karena aku gugup dan canggung dengan suasana baru'_ batinnya.

Setelah kira-kira dua puluh menit lamanya, Yuki menaruh piring yang berisi makanan yang telah ia masak.

"Ini. . makan yang banyak ya. Maaf aku jadi berpikir kenapa tidak menyediakan satu lauk saja. Nah jadi khusus hari ini aku hanya memasak makanan yang berhubungan dengan kerang" ucap Yuki sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami.

Tsukishima dan Seiya memakan masakan Yuki dengan lahap, termasuk Kerang Lada Hitam, kecuali satu orang, Hinata.

Ia tak menyentuh masakan buatan sang Kaa-san barunya itu, yang ia sentuh sejak awal hanya nasi putih yang kini ada di piringnya.

"Shoyo kenapa tak makan? Kenapa dari tadi hanya memandanginya saja?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tak apa"

"Tapi sedari tadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk nasimu tak jelas. Shoyo, Coba kamu cicipi dulu masakan Kaa-san kau pasti suka" ucap Tsukishima yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata menggeleng keras, ia tak ingin memakannya.

"Shoyo ini enak loh, sama seperti buatan Kaa-chan dulu" ucap Tou-channya berusaha menyuruhnya makan.

"Shoyo tidak ingin ini Tou-chan. . . Dan lagipula Kaa-chan dulu tak pernah memasak kerang" sahut Hinata masih menolak keras tidak ingin memakan masakan Kaa-san barunya.

"Shoyo Kaa-sanmu sudah repot-repot membuatkannya loh" ucap Tou-channya.

"Tou-chan lupa hal itu ya?" gumam Hinata namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

"Tidak. . Tou-chan tidak lupa apa pun. . sekarang cepat makan Shoyo!" Tou-channya sekarang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Hinata sekarang.

"Tidak! Shoyo tidak ingin makan ini!" sahut Hinata keras.

"Shoyo! Kau ini kenapa?!" bentak Tou-channya keras.

 _'Tou-chan yang kenapa?!'_ batin Hinata.

"Tou-chan aneh! Tou-chan lupa kalau Shoyo alergi parah pada kerang?! Tou-chan ingin membunuh Shoyo dengan memaksakan untuk memakannya?!" ucap Hinata kesal.

 _'Bukankah Tou-chan yang selalu mengingatkanku agar tidak makan kerang karena alergi parahku ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang? kenapa Tou-chan malah membentakku?'_ batin Hinata.

"Shoyo! jaga nada bicaramu saat berbicara dengan Tou-chan! Makan atau kembali ke kamarmu sekarang" ucap Seiya tegas, tak tau bahwa hati sang anak tengah terluka.

 _'Hanya karena kerang kah. . . Tou-chan memarahiku. . . Tou-chan yang dulunya tak pernah memarahiku dan membentakku. . .kini . . . melakukannya'_ batin Hinata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan kesalnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Shoyo. . pikirkan, kau akan makan atau kembali ke kamar sekarang!" ucap sang Tou-chan lagi dengan nada marahnya.

Hinata yang sudah tak kuat lagi menjatuhkan sumpitnya dan langsung berdiri berniat untuk beranjak dari meja makan. Sebelum ia keluar ia dapat melihat tatapan Tsukishima yang menurut Hinata sangat intens.

 _'Kau. . . jadi lebih membenciku karena tak mau memakan masakan Kaa-san kan Nii-san? Makanya kau memasang wajah membencimu lagi padaku'_ batin Hinata sembari keluar dari dapur.

Kei menatap punggung mungil milik adiknya itu, sebuah perasaan bersalah hinggap dihatinya.

 _'Maaf Shoyo. . . kalau tau kau alergi pada kerang aku pasti tak akan mengusulkan ini pada Kaa-san. Maafkan aku Otouto'_ batin Tsukishima menatap Hinata.

 ***TBC**

 **uuu. . Chapter 1 Up! Gimana? gimana? hihi. .**

Etto. . maaf hehe fict ini baru Hika-chan revisi tadi pagi . . karena ada kesalahan sedikit hehe :3 Sekali lagi Maaf ya Minna-san :)

Makasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca fict ini Hika-chan ucapkan terima kasih.

Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan di fict ini. . Jangan Lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow :D

jaa~ See You in next chapter minna-san~~


	3. Chapter 2

**My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Incest, Typo disana sini, dsb (dan saya bingung) XD**

 **Pair : TsukiHina slight xxxHina XD *Penasaran? hehe baca aja ntar ketauan kok jyahaha XD**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Kini pernikahan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mereka sudah genap satu tahun.

Hinata dan Tsukishima pun kini telah lulus dari SMA. Tsukishima meneruskan pendidikannya ke Universitas kedokteran sedangkan Hinata kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan Manajemen dan bisnis sekaligus mengurus perusahaan dan resort yang telah ia bangun sejak SMA.

Hubungan Hinata dan Tsukishima sejak kejadian makan malam itupun tidak terlalu baik, bukan karena sering bertengkar atau apa, Tapi Hinata terus merasakan aura ketidak sukaan sang Nii-san ketika Kaa-san dan Tou-channya memperhatikannya lebih dari Nii-sannya itu.

 **Flashback On~~**

 _Beberapa Hari yang lalu. . ._

Hinata memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai saat pulang dari Kyoto, tempat perusahaan milik sang Tou-chan yang dipegangnya beserta resort miliknya.

Lelah dan letih, itu yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

"Shoyo sudah pulang, bagaimana hari ini?" tanya sang Kaa-san saat melihat Hinata memasuki rumah.

"Hn" sahut Hinata singkat, karena merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Ah begitu, Sho-"

'BRUK'

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba limbung dan membuatnya terbentur lantai rumah. Hinata jatuh pingsan, dan membuat seisi rumah gaduh.

Setelah peristiwa pingsannya Hinata yang membuat seisi rumah riuh ramai akan kegaduhan, baik dari Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-sannya dan tak lupa para Maid yang bekerja di Mansion Hinata itu, Hinata terkena demam selama seminggu. Perhatian Kaa-san dan Tou-channya tentu saja terarah pada si bungsu Hinata tersebut.

"Heh dasar lemah, begitu saja sakit" ejek Tsukishima sembari menatap Hinata yang terbaring dikasurnya. Hinata hanya diam, toh kalau ia menjawab perkataan Nii-sannya itu yang ada Hinata makin pening.

"Kei, kau tidak boleh begitu pada adikmu" tegur Yuki.

"hee~ memang benar dia lemah Kaa-san" ucap Tsukishima kemudian berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Shoyo huft. . tidak lemah. ." ucap Hinata dengan wajah merah karena demam.

"Kau itu lemah, masa hanya karena pulang malam saja sudah demam seperti ini?" ucap Tsukishima asal. Hinata yang mendengar itu tentu saja kesalnya bukan main.

"Jaga bicara Nii-chan. . huft. . Shoyo demam bukan karena pulang malam. Shoyo demam karena sekarang memang sudah musimnya!" sahut Hinata.

"Bilang aja ingin diperhatikan" jawab Tsukishima, sengaja membuat Hinata terlihat kesal, karena Ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi kesal adiknya itu.

"Siapa juga yang pengen diperhatikan huh!" sudah Hinata mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal yang sangat diinginkan Tsukishima.

"Haha. . Kaa-san aku ingin belajar dulu, kuharap kau cepat sembuh adik yang suka cari perhatian" canda Tsukishima sembari keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menatap tajam adiknya.

 _'Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu? Cari perhatian? Siapa juga yang cari perhatian? merasa tersaingi kah sehingga menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya itu?'_ batin Hinata sembari melihat Tsukishima yang menatapnya tajam dan jangan lupa sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan bagi Hinata.

 _'Ah~ Maafkan mulutku yang sarkas ini Shoyo. Cepat sembuh ne~ aku tidak ingin melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti itu. Yosh aku benar-benar akan menjadi dokter, biar bisa merawatmu dan hehehehe'_ batin Tsukishima mulai ngelantur. Dan tanpa sadar menatap Hinata tajam ditambah dengan seringaiannya.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Jujur, Hinata juga tak ingin diperhatikan berlebihan dan kemudian dituduh sang Nii-san cari perhatian begitu. Tapi kemarin kan beda, Kalau saja bukan karena sakit, pasti Hinata tak akan minta diperhatikan lebih.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan, menikmati makanan yang tengah tersaji khas buatan sang Kaa-san tanpa ada Kerang disana tentunya.

"Shoyo" panggil sang Tou-chan.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan cabang Kyoto?" tanyanya.

"Baik, kurasa" Hinata mengendikkan bahunya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Shoyo, Tou-chan serius"

"Anata kita sedang makan, nanti saja mengurus-urusan kantor"tegur Yuki.

"Wakatta, ah Kei-kun, Kau bisa bantu Shoyo mengurus perusahaan untuk tahun ini?" tanya Seiya.

"Hn? aku? aku masih belum mengerti hal seperti itu Tou-san" sahut Tsukishima.

"Kau bisa minta Shoyo mengajarimu"

"Aku tidak bisa Tou-chan. Kuliahku bagaimana kalau membantunya?" sahut Tsukishima cepat.

"Kei" panggil Kaa-sannya.

"Hn? Nani Kaa-san? Bukankah salahnya sendiri waktu itu mau mengurusnya? lagipula aku ingin menjadi dokter bukan pengusaha" ucap Tsukishima.

"Baiklah, baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi sesekali bantu Shoyo agar ia tak terlalu gila kerja dan kemudian kembali sakit karena _workholicnya_ itu" sahut Seiya yang terdengar bagai sindiran bagi Hinata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar penuturan sang Nii-san. Iri? tentu saja. Kenapa? Karena sikap Tou-channya berbeda padanya , ketika Hinata ingin sesuatu.

 _'Ups. . Yah setidaknya aku ingin mengobatimu ketika kau sakit Shoyo, makanya aku ingin menjadi dokter'_ batinnya.

Shoyo memutar bola matanya bosan.

 _'Sudah kuduga, ini pasti karena Nii-san tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Dia pasti membenciku sejak lama'_ batin Hinata.

"Sudahlah Tou-chan. . biar Shoyo sendiri saja yang mengurus perusahaan, tidak perlu dibantu oleh Nii-chan"

"Tapi Shoyo. . Kau itu sud-"

 **Drt. . Drt. . Drt. .**

"Maaf Tou-chan. . Aku ada telepon penting" sahut Hinata sembari berdiri dan menjauh dari meja makan.

"Shoyo Tou-chan belum selesai bicara!"

Hinata tidak memperdulikan teriakan Tou-channya itu, Ia terus berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Ha'i Moshi-moshi. . Hinata Shoyo desu" Ucapnya mengangkat telepon.

 _"Hinata. . Ini aku Yamaguchi, Kau dimana?! ada masalah di Resort milikmu yang ada di cabang Kyoto!"_

"Apa maksudmu Yamaguchi?!" Hinata terkejut.

 _"Kau tau. . Berkas hasil rapat tadi siang. . separuhnya terbakar!"_

Hinata menghela nafas. Oke ini mengesalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa terbakar Yamaguchi?" tanya Hinata.

 _"Aku juga tidak tau"_ sahut Yamaguchi dengan nada panik.

"Kita bisa mencetak berkas yang baru, Yamaguchi!" ucap Hinata mencoba membuat tenang Sekretaris kepercayaannya itu.

 _"Ah kau benar?! Maaf aku terlalu panik. . Tapi bisa kau kemari sekarang?!"_

" Tak apa. . Kau bercanda? ini sudah malam dan jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto itu-"

 _"Kumohon Hinata. . . tolonglah"_ potong Yamaguchi.

"Baiklah"

 **Bip**

Telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Hinata. Ia duduk di sofa dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _'Argh! Aku muak dengan kehidupanku ini. Andai saja Nii-chan berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya mungkin. . ini agak sedikit berbeda dan Tou-chan. .'_ batinnya sendu.

"Nii-san. . Kapan kau akan menghentikan pandangan membencimu itu" gumam Hinata.

"Shoyo. . Kau. . tidak melanjutkan makanmu?" ucap sang Kaa-san lembut dan menghampirinya yang ada diruang tamu.

"Akan kulanjutkan Kaa-san" sahutnya dengan senyuman.

Hinata berjalan kembali memasuki dapur dan duduk dikursi meja makan untuk melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Tsukishima menatap sang Adik lama.

 _'Ada apa dengan raut wajahnya itu?'_ batinnya.

"Shoyo ada apa? Kenapa dia menelponmu malam-malam begini?" tanya Tou-channya kepo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Shoyo!" Oke Ayah mana yang tidak kesal jika sang anak terus-terusan bilang tak apa dan tidak mau mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kaa-san aku sudah selesai, dan Tou-chan. . Aku mungkin akan menginap di Kyoto malam ini" ucap Hinata menatap Tou-channya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sang Kaa-san.

"Ada masalah di Resort milikku" sahut Hinata.

"Shoyo berhentilah memikirkan pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu! Sekali-sekali ambil cuti" ucap Ayahnya tegas.

"Tidak. . Lagipula kalau aku mengambil cuti apa untungnya? Jika mengambil cuti dan berada dirumah hanya untuk dipandangi dengan tatapan tajam dan benci seperti itu apa ada untungnya? Bukankah itu malah membuatku frustasi?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh?" Mereka bertiga menatap heran Hinata.

"Shoyo, maksudmu apa?!" ucap Tou-channya bingung.

"Aku sedang buru-buru Tou-chan! Nanti saja membaha-" elak Hinata tak ingin mengulangi apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Kenapa sih kau ini berubah banyak sekali! Dimana shoyo yang selalu tersenyum! Dimana Shoyo yang selalu mementingkan keluarganya terlebih dahulu, DIMANA?!" Bentak sang Tou-chan. Oke mendengar Tou-channya sendiri membentaknya lagi. Ya Lagi, semenjak makan malam waktu itu Hinata merasa sering kena marah oleh Tou-channya. Orang-orang juga punya batas kesabarannya bukan?

"Bagaimana aku bisa selalu tersenyum?! Ketika kalian hanya akan membahas dan mengutamakan Kei-nii, Kei-nii, dan Kei-nii! Kei-nii juga selalu menatapku penuh kebencian?! Tou-chan, dulu saat tau bahwa aku bisa mengurus perusahaan, Langsung menyuruhku mengurus perusahaan dan itu juga di perusahaan yang jaraknya cukup jauh! Dan sedangkan Kei-nii! Tou-chan menerima permintaannya yang ingin jadi dokter?! Oh yang benar saja! Lalu bagaimana dengan permintaanku saat sebelum Tou-chan suruh memegang perusahaan milik Tou-chan?!" ucap Hinata meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf karena tak terima dibentak.

'PLAK'

Seiya menampar pipi Hinata. Hinata hanya memegang pipinya. Ia merasa nyeri. Seperti ini kah rasanya dipukul oleh Orang tuamu sendiri? Sedari dulu Hinata hanya mendengarnya dari curhatan temannya, Yamaguchi, Kalau dipukul oleh orang tua sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan katanya.

 _'Sakit'_ ringis Hinata dalam hati.

"Jaga ucapanmu Shoyo! Tahu apa kau tentang maksud Tou-chan selama ini, Hingga berani meninggikan suaramu?!" Ucap Tou-channya terbakar emosi.

Hinata menatap Tou-channya dengan tangan yang masih memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Selalu salah" gumam Hinata.

"Eh?"

"AKU MEMANG SELALU SALAH DIMATA TOU-CHAN!! AKU YANG ANAK KANDUNG TOU-CHAN MEMANG SELALU SALAH!! DAN PASTINYA YANG PALING TOU-CHAN BANGGAKAN HANYA KEI-NII, KEI-NII DAN KEI-NII! YANG HANYA ANAK TIRI TOU-CHAN!! TOU-CHAN MEMANG SUDAH BERUBA-"

'PLAK'

Lagi, Tou-channya menampar pipi mulus Hinata, lagi. Seiya sangat geram saat mendengar anaknya itu mengatakan kalau Ia membedakan sikapnya terhadap kedua anaknya.

Kali ini Hinata tak bisa menahan tangisnya, Ia terisak sembari memegang pipinya yang sedikit membiru karena tamparan yang diberikan Tou-channya.

"Anata sudah hentikan! Kau memukul Shoyo sangat keras hingga membuat pipinya membiru" tegur Yuki sembari mendekati Hinata yang terisak.

Seiya yang mendengar perkataan sang istri terdiam seketika.

"Shoyo, sudah jangan menangis, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" ucap Tsukishima mencoba menenangkan sang adik dan mencoba menyentuh Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh aku! hiks" ucap Hinata yang merasa Tsukishima hendak menyentuhnya.

"Shoyo. . Nii-sanmu hanya ingin mene-"

"Diam hiks. . aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" ucap Hinata menatap Kaa-sannya. Ia menghela nafasnya yang sesenggukkan untuk menghentikan isakannya.

Setelah dirasanya dirinya sudah tenang, Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang ada dikantung celananya. dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Mosh-"

"Yamaguchi, Aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang. Tapi aku akan kesana besok dan kuharap kau bisa mengurus dulu urusan disana, Jika kau bingung segera Hubungi aku"

 **Bip**

Dengan seenak jidat Hinata mematikan teleponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yamaguchi. Sedangkan Yamaguchi mengerang kesal dengan Bosnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia kan Sekretaris kepercayaan sang bos.

Setelah mematikan ponselnya Hinata beranjak dari dapur.

"Aku membenci kalian. . Terutama kau. . . Nii-san!" ucapnya sebelum keluar dari dapur.

"Anak itu!" geram Seiya.

"Anata sabar. . itu mungkin karena Shoyo banyak pikiran karena mengurus perusahaan dan resort miliknya sekaligus. Yachi-san bisa kau mengobati pipi Shoyo dulu sebentar?" Yuki menenangkan. Sedangkan Tsukishima tak bergeming sejak Hinata bilang ia membenci dirinya.

 _'Tidak. . tidak. . Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku! Oh Astaga! Tou-san. . Kaa-san apa yang terjadi!'_

oOo

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sungguh membenci ini semua.

 _'Mulai besok aku akan pergi dari rumah ini! untuk apa tetap disini?!'_ batinnya kesal sembari mengambil koper yang berada di samping lemari, dan mulai mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper tanpa menghiraukan pipinya yang sakit.

Setelah selesai ia pun mendudukkan diri di meja belajarnya, dan melihat foto keluarga mereka saat tahun baru.

"Kalian tau. . . Aku benci kalian ketika kalian memasuki rumah ini. Kukira dengan adanya kalian kita akan terlihat seperti keluarga utuh tapi kenapa Tou-chan jadi berubah. Ia selalu membentakku ketika kalian telah menjadi anggota keluarga disini! Aku membenci kalian. . . Aku membenci kalian!" teriaknya sembari melempar foto tersebut.

'PRANG'

"Aku benci kalian hiks. . kalian jahat hiks. . ." gumamnya bersimpuh dilantai.

Tsukishima yang sedari tadi berada diluar kamar Hinata hanya terdiam, memang benar Ayahnya selalu menyetujui apa yang diinginkannya tapi untuk masalah pandangan penuh kebencian itu salah.

Tsukishima memandang Hinata biasa saja dan kadang memang memandang tajam juga sih tapi itu ditujukan kepada orang-orang yang mencoba mendekati adiknya yang imut dan lucu itu, karena ia tidak ingin adiknya kenapa-napa hanya itu dan jujur Tsukishima juga hanya ingin Hinata menatapnya seorang.

"Shoyo" gumam Tsukishima.

 ***TBC**

 **Chap 2 Up!**

 **Ide ini mengalir dengan lancarnya, jadi . . .**

 **kalau ada kekurangan Hika-chan sungguh minta maaf ne~**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fict buatan Hika-chan ini, Jangan berhenti untuk membaca Fict buatan Hika-chan ya~**

 **jangan lupa review, Fav dan Follow kalau suka ataupun memiliki saran untuk fict ini~**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Incest, Typo disana sini, dsb (dan saya bingung) XD**

 **Pair : TsukiHina slight xxxHina XD *Penasaran? hehe baca aja ntar ketauan kok jyahaha XD**

Pagi menjelang, Kini Tsukishima tengah duduk di meja makan bersama dengan Tou-chan tanpa adanya Shoyo.

"Shoyo sarapan dulu nak" teriak sang Kaa-san dari dapur.

"Ne. . Anata apa benar aku selama ini keras sekali padanya?" tanya Seiya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Ya. . kurasa begitu"

"Tapi-"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dengan agak tergesa dan jangan lupakan suara seretan koper. Membuat atensi mereka teralihkan, dan mulai keluar dari dapur untuk mengetahui asal Keributan yang terjadi di pagi Hari nan damai tadi.

"Shoyo." panggil Seiya.

Hinata mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergantung di dekat dapur dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Shoyo. . sarapan dulu ne" ucap Kaa-sannya sembari mendekati Hinata di dekat pintu keluar.

"Halo. . Yamaguchi. . tolong cetak berkas yang ku kirim lewat email tadi malam, Oh iya jangan lupa siapkan makanan untuk rapat nanti 30 menit lagi aku sampai kesana" ucap Hinata seraya memegang ponselnya di sebelah telinganya.

Tou-channya yang merasa anaknya mengabaikan Istrinya pun geram.

"SHOYO! KAA-SANMU SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU, KAU HA-"

"OKE! Maaf karena menghiraukan Kaa-san tapi bagaimapun aku sibuk ! Dan sekarang aku sudah kesiangan!" sahut Hinata kesal.

"Shoyo !"

"Apa lagi?! urus saja anak Tou-chan yang paling tersayang itu!" Hinata menunjuk sang kakak yang berdiri didekat Tou-sannya.

"Shoyo . . tenanglah" Kini Tsukishima bersuara.

 _"Halo. . Hinata kau masih disana dan kenapa aku mendengar ada. ."_

" Maaf Yamaguchi, Nanti aku hubungi lagi" ucap Hinata lalu mematikan ponselnya. Entah kenapa ketika melihat Hinata yang seperti ini hati Tsukishima merasa bersalah.

"Shoyo kalau kau begitu lelah dalam mengurus perusahaan harusnya kau bilang padaku" ucap Tsukishima datar.

 _'Aduh, kenapa aku pakai nada datar, Baka Kei, setidaknya harus perhatikan suasananya?!'_ rutuk Tsukishima pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia membuka pintu depan dan membawa kopernya keluar. Tsukishima mengernyit bingung.

 _'Untuk apa dia membawa koper?'_ pikir Tsukishima.

Penuh dengan rasa penasaran, Tsukishima mengikuti Hinata keluar rumah.

Dan saat melihat sang adik sudah memasukkan kopernya, Tsukishima menjadi sangat curiga kepada Hinata.

"Shoyo, kenapa kau membawa koper?" tanya Tsukishima yang penasaran. Hinata hanya diam dan menatap wajah Kakaknya itu, dan kemudian mengabaikannya.

"Jawab, Shoyo!" ucap Tsukishima lagi sembari memasang pandangan menyelidik.

"Memangnya kenapa? membuatmu sulit bernafas?" ucap Hinata dengan nada ketusnya. Tsukishima terdiam, memproses tingkah sang adik yang kini terasa sekali hawa kebencian dari Hinata mengarah ke Tsukishima.

Hinata mendengus menatap sang Kakak yang terdiam, kemudian berjalan cepat untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sangat membenci ku sih?!" ucap Tsukishima sembari menahan lengan sang adik tiba-tiba.

" Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan ! Aku harus cepat sampai Kyoto! Ada rapat!" sahut Hinata mulai kesal karena ditahan oleh Tsukishima.

"Tapi bisakah jelaskan kenapa kau membawa kope-"

"Sudah kubilang aku ada rapat! kalau menunggu Nii-san mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Nii-san aku akan terlambat! Nii-san pikir jarak Kyoto dan tokyo itu dekat apa!" ucap Hinata melepaskan pegangan Tsukishima dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Hinata segera menancapkan gasnya, meninggalkan sang Nii-san yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kaa-chan. . Kaa-chan tau. . . Tou-chan sangat berubah semenjak ada mereka? Kalau kaa-chan tau, Kenapa Kaa-chan tidak membawa Shoyo saja sekalian?" gumamnya dengan mata sendu memperhatikan jalanan.

 ***My Little Brother***

Tsukishima masih terdiam berdiri diluar rumah, Ia tak ta harus apa dan bagaimana. Ia hanya merasa sang adik tambah membencinya, dan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Menghela nafas lelah, ia pun memasuki rumah dan dilihatnya sang Tou-san sedang sibuk bergelut dengan Lembaran Kertas yang tampak misterius bagi Tsukishima.

"Tou-san. . itu lembar apa?" tanyanya menghampiri Tou-sannya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Lembar Kesehatan Shoyo" jawabnya.

"Kenapa ada banyak?" tanya Tsukishima lagi.

"Karena memang ia suka sekali ke dokter, sakit sedikit ia langsung ke dokter. haha terdengar berlebihan kan? tapi. . . dia memang seperti itu. Anak yang manis dan lucu." ucap Tou-sannya sendu.

"Oh. . kukira dia mengidap penyakit berbahaya." ucap Tsukishima datar. Membuat sang Tou-san terkejut.

"Itu hanya pemikiranku sih." tambah Tsukishima.

"Kei. . sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Seiya tiba-tiba.

"Maksud Tou-san?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika mendengar dan melihat Shoyo seperti sekarang?"

"Yang kurasakan. . . entah kenapa sesak, aku merasa sesak ketika Shoyo mengatakan kata-kata kasar dan terdengar tidak ingin disentuh oleh siapapun"

"Kau . . . sudah menyadari kebenciannya sejak lama?" gumam Seiya.

"Entah. . mungkin. . . bisa dibilang begitu" sahut Tsukishima ragu.

"Lalu. . Apa kata-kata yang sangat ingin kau keluarkan? Aku akan menjadi teman curhatmu hari ini" ucap sang Tou-san dengan senyumnya.

"Tou-san seharusnya tidak membentaknya lagi, mungkin karena bentakan yang diberikan Tou-san dia merasa ada perbedaan antara aku dan dia" sahut Tsukishima kemudian mengambil tasnya di meja makan dan keluar.

"Aku pergi kuliah dulu" ucapnya.

"Kau benar, Kei" gumam Seiya.

 ***My Little Brother***

 **Hinata pov's**

Bukannya ke Kyoto aku malah mendatangi kompleks pemakaman, tempat Kaa-chanku di makamkan. Kaa-chan kandungku, bukan Kaa-chan Tiri. Oh jika aku bilang Kaa-chan tiriku, nanti Pasti Tou-chan akan membunuhku karena jika aku mengatakan seperti itu, secara tidak langsung aku mendo'akan Kaa-san tiriku untuk mati.

"Kaa-chan aku datang, Kaa-chan aku mau curhat boleh kan?" tanyaku pada makam yang ada didepanku sembari meletakkan persembahan.

"Kaa-chan apa aku salah membenci mereka?" Tak ada jawaban tentunya.

"Tou-chan mementingkan Nii-san. . Oh Kaa-chan maaf. . . Shoyo tak pernah kemari lagi bersama Tou-chan sejak setahun belakangan ya. Maaf" ucapnya.

"Tapi Kaa-chan. . . Saat Shoyo bilang kalau Shoyo benci Nii-san, Shoyo merasa dada Shoyo sesak. Shoyo juga tak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti itu" ucapnya yang tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa Shoyo sekarang kena asma?" ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kalau asma, kenapa hanya setiap Shoyo bilang benci padanya saja rasa sesaknya muncul? Hm. . ah Apa jangan-jangan Shoyo mempunyai perasaan untuknya?" ucap Hinata sendu.

"Kalau iya aku . . hiks. . harus apa. . hiks. . Kaa-chan?"

 **Normal pov's**

"Kaa-chan. . " gumanya terus menerus hingga suara ponsel menjumpai pendengarannya.

"Ha'i moshi-moshi"

 _"Hinata kau dimana? Rapatnya akan dimulai 20 menit lagi!"_ raung panik Yamaguchi.

"Aku akan segera kesana"

 **bip**

Lagi Hinata mematikan ponselnya sepihak. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang tadinya berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Kaa-chan. . aku pergi dulu. . Kalau Tou-chan tau aku mengabaikan perusahaan kali ini mungkin dia akan memukulku lagi, seperti tadi malam . . daripada itu aku berharap Kaa-san menjemputku" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

Hinata mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat dijalur yang menuju Kyoto.

"Argh! cepatlah!" raungnya ketika pengemudi yang didepannya sangat lamban baginya.

Setelah berhasil melewati mobil yang tadinya menghalanginya ia pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya saat dijalan yang cukup sepi.

Suara ponsel menyapa pendengarannya lagi, tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi"

 _"Ah Shoyo kau dimana? kau bilang tadi kau ke kyoto, Tapi sedari tadi Ayah tak melihatmu dan para pegawai bilang kau belum datang sejak pagi"_

Hinata kesal sekarang, memangnya pekerjaannya masih harus di intai dan diperiksa seperti itu.

 _"Shoyo jawab"_

"Aku sedang mengemudi" sahut Shoyo.

 _"Shoyo mengemudi sambil menerima telepon itu ber-"_

"Bukankah Tou-chan sendiri yang tiba- tiba menelponku?! Ke-"

Hinata tampak terkejut ketika ada mobil yang berlawanan arah mengarah ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia pun membanting stirnya ke kanan. Dan. . .

'CKIIIITT' Suara ban mobil bergesekan kasar dengan aspal jalan.

'BRAAK'

 ***TBC**

Holla~~ Gimana Chap yang baru di Up?

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau menyempatkab dirinya untuk membaca cerita ini~

Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan~

Mohon reviewsnya hehe, kalau punya saran dan kritikan yang membangun jangan sungkan untuk memberikan reviewsnya ya~

Karena Hika-chan hanya kulit kuaci kecil tanpa dukungan kalian hehe~.

Jangan lupa, Fav dan Follow kalau kalian suka~ *Ditimpuk kamus segede gaban karena kepanjangan TBC :v


	5. Chapter 4

**My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Incest, Sho-ai, Typo everywhere.**

Hinata tampak terkejut ketika ada mobil yang berlawanan arah mengarah ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ia pun membanting stirnya ke kanan. Dan. . .

'CKIIIITT' Suara ban mobil bergesekan kasar dengan aspal jalan.

'BRAAK'

Mobil milik Hinata sudah bertabrakan dengan pembatas jalan dengan keras.

"Shoyo. . Shoyo jawab nak Shoyo!" ucap Tou-channya khawatir.

'Tuut Tuut Tuut" suara panggilan terputus.

oOo

Hinata dibawa menggunakan ranjang rumah sakit menuju ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana dokter?"

"Pasien kehabisan banyak darah, Kita harus melakukan transfusi darah secepatnya!"

"Ha'i."

ruangan ICU kala itu nampak ribut karena gugup menangani anak pemilik rumah sakit.

"Shoyo-sama bertahanlah." rapal seorang perawat disana.

"Dia pasti kuat."

oOo

Yamaguchi berlari panik kearah ruang rapat, rapat hari ini digantikan oleh Seiya sendiri karena sang anak tak kunjung datang.

'BRAKK'

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan wajah Yamaguchi yang panik dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Yamaguchi tak bisakah kau masuk de-"

"Shoyo-sama. . Shoyo sama kecelakaan!" ucap Yamaguchi dengan nada paniknya.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Tuan. . dan keadaan Shoyo-sama. . . sedang kritis"

"Di. . dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Rumah sakit Tokyo, ruang ICU"

"ICU?. . .tidak-tidak. ." ucap Seiya dan langsung berlari keluar.

oOo

Seiya langsung menuju tempat ruang ICU setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Kenapa? Tentu saja sang anak sedang kritis, anak tersayangnya yang setahun terakhir selalu ia bentak. Ia membentak Hinata bukan karena tak menyanyanginya, tapi karena Hinata begitu keras kepala saat ia menyuruh untuk mengambil cuti.

"Maaf pak anda masih belum boleh masuk. Mohon tenang sedikit." ucap seorang perawat di depan ICU.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?! Aku pemilik rumah sakit ini! Dan bagaimana aku bisa tenang ?! anakku berada didalam!" sahut Seiya.

"Saya tahu anak anda sedang ada didalam namun saya mohon sekali lagi, agar tuan tenang dulu." sahut perawat itu.

"Shoyo Tou-chan mohon, bertahanlah demi Tou-chan." gumam Seiya sembari menatap pintu ruangan.

oOo

Hinata berdiri di padang bunga yang nampak sangat indah.

"Dimana. . aku?" monolognya.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, padang bunga itu nampak sangat luas. Sedetik ia merasa tenang melihat pemandangan yang indah didepannya.

"Kaa-chan?" ucapnya tak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang nampak seperti Kaa-channya. Kaa-channya kandungnya. Sontak saja ia langsung berlari untuk menghampiri sang Kaa-chan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kaa-chan." panggilnya.

"Ha'I Sho-chan." sahut seorang Wanita dengan surai berwarna cokelat yang ada didepannya.

"Kaa-chan. . . ini benar-benar Kaa-chan hiks. ."

"sst. . loh Sho-chan. . Sho-chan kenapa menangis?"

"Kaa-chan. . hiks. . . Shoyo rindu dengan Kaa-chan. . hiks. . jangan tinggalkan Shoyo lagi hiks." ucapnya sembari memeluk erat Kaa-channya dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Kaa-chan juga rindu dengan Sho-chan." sahut sang Kaa-chan sembari memberikan belaian sayang.

"Kaa-chan. . . Kaa-chan hiks." gumamnya.

"Shoyo. . . tenanglah ne~~"

"Hm." sahutnya sembari menikmati pelukan hangat sang Kaa-chan.

oOo

Tsukishima berlari cepat menuju ruang ICU setelah Tou-channya tadi memberikannya kabar bahwa adik tersayangnya kecelakaan.

"Tou-san. . ." ucapnya yang melihat sang Tou-chan yang duduk di kursi tunggu didepan ruang ICU.

"Kei. . Shoyo. . Shoyo hiks. . ."

"Tenanglah Tou-san. . Shoyo pasti baik-baik saja."

"Semoga saja hiks . . ini salahku. . hiks. . kalau saja saat itu aku tak menelponnya. . hiks."

"Stt. . Tou-san sudah. . jangan terlalu dipikirkan. . . yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaannya kan?" ucap Tsukishima mencoba menenangkan.

"Ya, kau benar.. lalu dimana Kaa-san?"

"Dirumah, Kaa-chan bilang ia akan kemari secepatnya."

"Hm. . ."

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, mengeluarkan para dokter yang sedari tadi mengurus Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shoyo, Kageyama-sensei?" Tanya Seiya pada salah satu dokter yang memang telah menangani Hinata semenjak Kaa-chan Hinata meninggal.

"Shoyo, em. . . ah Seiya-san bisa keruangan saya." ucapnya

"Ano. . . bisa saya menjenguk adik saya?" Tanya Tsukishima.

"Adik?"

"Ah Kageyama, kau lupa? Dia anak dari istriku sekarang, jadi. . dia adalah nii-sannya Shoyo."

"Ah maaf aku lupa."

"tak apa, jadi apa boleh?"

"Ya.. kau bisa menjenguknya."

"terima kasih" Tsukishima membungkuk sebentar kemudian memasuki ruang ICU untuk menjaga Hinata, adik tersayangnya.

"Jadi. . . anda bisa ikut saya keruangan saya dulu sebentar."

Seiya mengikuti Kageyama keruangannya. Kini mereka tengah duduk, entah kenapa Seiya merasa Kageyama sangat serius kali ini.

"Ano. . jadi bagaimana keadaan Shoyo?" tanyanya menghapuskan keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

"Karena kecelakaan tadi ia kehabisan banyak darah, dan yah untung kami punya stok darah yang sesuai dengannya tapi. . mungkin karena adanya benturan keras yang terjadi kemungkinan Shoyo akan mengalami gegar otak ringan, yah ini belum bisa dipastikan. Kita bisa memastikan Shoyo mengalami gegar otak atau tidak saat ia sadar nanti. . ."

"Kapan dia akan sadar? Dia pingsan hanya karena pengaruh obat dari kalian kan?" Tanya Seiya, Kageyama menggeleng cepat membuat Seiya merasa was-was.

"Lalu. . . sebenarnya. . . apa yang kau coba jelaskan?" Tanya seiya.

"Shoyo. . . sedang dalam keadaan Koma." sahut Kageyama.

"Tidak. . kau bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi"

"Mungkin saja! Anda tak tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat dibawa kemari kan?! Darahnya dimana-mana! Mungkin juga efek benturan dikepalanya yang membuatnya koma!" sahut Kageyama mencoba menyadarkan Seiya yang mulai keras kepala baginya.

"Tidak. . Sho-chan ku." gumam Seiya

Ooo

Tsukishima mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Ia sekarang merasa sakit melihat adiknya yang terbaring dengan infuse dan alat-alat medis lainnya.

"Shoyo. . maafkan aku ya. . mungkin kalau aku tidak memandangmu dengan tatapan yang kau anggap tatapan benci, mungkin aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan bermain denganmu" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut adiknya yang basah.

"Cepat bangun ya. . aku akan merubah sikapku untukmu. . aku hanya ingin adikku yang manis ini memandang dan tersenyum padaku. Hanya padaku. . ."

oOo

Sudah satu minggu Hinata terbaring koma di rumah sakit, tubuhnya yang memang putih seputih susu jadi bertambah putih dan sekarang mulai cenderung ke putih pucat. Tsukishima dan Tou-sannya sering bergantian menjaganya setiap hari demi ketika Hinata membuka matanya yang pertama ia lihat adalah anggota keluarganya.

"Shoyo bangunlah, kau tidak capek berbaring terus." ucap Tsukishima.

"Shoyo bangun ya. . Nii-sanmu bahkan sangat khawatir padamu." ucap Yuki.

"Shoyo bangunlah. . Oh Kouko kumohon jangan bawa Shoyo." gumam Seiya memandang sendu sang anak yang tengah terbaring.

Kaa-chan Hinata atau yang dikenal dengan Hinata Kouko tengah duduk dibawah pohon dengan anaknya yang memmbaringkan kepalanya dipaha milik sang Kaa-chan.

"Sho-chan tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Kaa-channya.

"Hn? Tidak Shoyo tidak ingin pulang. . kalau Shoyo pulang Tou-chan akan memarahi Shoyo lagi. Shoyo tidak mau itu" sahutnya cepat.

"Shoyo. . . Shoyo tak boleh begitu. . ."

"Tapi Kaa-chan. . Shoyo tidak mau. . Shoyo inginnya bersama Kaa-chan."

"Shoyo. . Kau tidak bisa bersama kaa-chan terus. . . Karena-"

"kaa-chan. . . mengusir Shoyo?" ucap Hinata yang kini telah dalam keadaan duduk menatap kaa-channya dengan mata yang mulai meredup.

"Tidak Shoyo. . Kaa-chan tidak mengusirmu. . tapi. . . sekarang bukan saatnya. . ."

"Lalu Kapan? Kapan aku akan bersama Kaa-chan lagi? Kapan?!" ucap Hinata menahan tangis.

Kaa-channya hanya diam dan menatap sang anak lembut lalu memeluknya.

"Shoyo. . . kalau waktunya tiba nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi kok." ucap sang Kaa-chan.

"Jadi. . . relakan Kaa-chan ne~ dan kembali ke Tou-chan ya. . . jangan nakal, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, jangan sampai kau kelelahan dan. . ."

"Dan apa Kaa-chan?" ucap Shoyo.

". . . Dan bersikap baiklah pada Kaa-san dan Nii-san barumu ne~." ucap Kaa-channya.

"Tapi Kaa-chan Me-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sho-chan." potong Kaa-channya mutlak.

"Wakatta~." ucapnya

"Nah kalau begitu Shoyo. . . Tutup matamu ne~ Kaa-chan sayang padamu. Dan tenang saja Kaa-chan selalu bersamamu disini." ucap Kouko sambil menunjuk hati Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan kemudian ia melihat sinar yang sangat terang.

"Kaa-san. . tangannya . . . tangan Shoyo bergerak!" ucap Tsukishima tiba-tiba, membuat sang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan segera mendekat.

Tangan Hinata bergerak kembali dan tak lama ia membuka matanya, menampakkan mata kuning madu yang sangat indah.

"Kaa-san. . Shoyo sudah sadar!" pekik Tsukishima.

Dengan cepat Seiya menekan tombol darurat yang ada di ruangan milik Hinata.

"Shoyo, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar nak." ucap Yuki terharu.

Kageyama memasuki ruangan dan menatap Shoyo lembut.

"Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan sebentar." ucap Kageyama yang langsung di setujui oleh Tsukishima, Seiya dan Yuki.

Setelah mereka keluar, Kageyama mendekati Hinata yang masih menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Shoyo. . Kau dengar aku?" Tanya Kageyama.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang dokter.

"Ya. . Dan. . . kenapa juga aku masih ingat. . . aku berharap saat aku bangun aku lupa ingatan." ucap Hinata.

"Yak jaga ucapanmu!" ucap Kageyama menjitak sayang Hinata.

"Yak! Dasar dokter kurang ajar. Aku ini pasienmu! Dan lagi aku baru bangun tahu!"

"Oke oke. . aku ingin Tanya lagi. . menurutmu sudah berapa hari kau telah tertidur? Dan apa ingatan terakhir yang kau ingat?"

"satu hari kan? Dan emm. . yang kuingat terakhir itu sebuah mobil yang mengarah pada mobil yang sedang ku kendarai, dan aku langsung membanting stir. Itu yang kuingat kenapa?" ucap Hinata masih merajuk karena habis di jitak oleh dokter yang ada didepannya ini.

"Hmm. . kau ingin tahu berapa lama kau tidur? Kau sudah seminggu tertidur disini"

"a. . APA?! Bagaimana keadaan Resort milikku!" pekik Hinata kalang kabut.

"Yak! Tou-chanmu sudah mengurus itu semua!"

"hn. . ."

"Sudah ya. . aku akan keluar sekarang syukurlah kau tidak lupa ingatan."

"Tidak kumohon. . . tetap disini." cegat Hinata menahan lengan Kageyama.

Kageyama menatap lengannya yang dipegang erat oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah. ." ucap Kageyama kemudian duduk dikursi yang ada disamping kasur Hinata,

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata sembari memberikan senyumnya.

"Untuk?" Kageyama mengernyit heran.

"Untuk tetap disini?" ucap Hinata lebih ke nada pertanyaan ditambah wajah imut hinata.

"Apa maksudmu sih." ucap Kageyama mengacak-acak surai milik hinata.

"Hehe hanya ingin bersamamu, Ups." sahut Hinata.

"Shoyo. . apa maksudmu?"

"Ti. . tidak, bukan apa-apa." elak Hinata.

"Mulai suka padaku eh?" goda Kageyama.

"Ti. . tidak." elak Hinata lagi namun kini rona merah nampak jelas dipipi putihnya.

"Ya. . sejak kapan kau jadi tsundere begitu hm?"

"Aku tidak tsundere! Hmph." Hinata ngambek.

Kageyama yang melihat Hinata ngambek dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan tak lupa menggembungkan pipinya itu membuat Kageyama tak tahan.

Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya disamping wajah Hinata hingga ia bisa mencium wangi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Shoyo." panggil Kageyama.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kageyama, tapi yang terjadi adalah bibirnya yang berbenturan dengan bibir Kageyama.

Hanya sekilas, kemudian Kageyama menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata yang tampak masih shock.

"Kageyama. . . san." ucap Hinata.

"Tobio, panggil aku Tobio. Shoyo~" ucap Kageyama di daun telinga Hinata, sedangkan Hinata merasa geli karena hembusan nafas Kageyama mengenai bagian tengkuknya.

"Ah ya, ke. . kenapa kau menciumku?"

"he? Bukankah kau yang menciumku."

"Ah ta. .tapi."

"Hehe becanda, itu karena kau sangat lucu, Shoyo." sahut Kageyama.

"Ah begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya, keluargamu pasti khawatir. Dan, kalau kau ingin kecupanku lagi datang ke kantorku saja." goda Kageyama.

"Yak! Tobio mesum!" pekik Hinata., membuat Kageyama tertawa terpikal-pikal.

Baru saja Kageyama ingin keluar dari ruangan Hinata, Tsukishima masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Kageyama yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"Shoyo." panggil Tsukishima. Hinata hanya menatap datar Tsukishima dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn. . ." sahutnya singkat.

"Aku keluar dulu ne~ Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa panggil aku." ucap Kageyama sembari menatap Hinata lembut. Tsukishima yang melihat adik imut tersayangnya diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kesal. Tentu saja Karena Cemburu.

"Jangan~ Temani aku saja disini Tobio." rengek Hinata.

"Tapi sudah ada Nii-chanmu disini Shoyo."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku maunya Tobio."

"Shoyo, biarkan Kageyama-sensei bekerja. Jangan buat dia kerepotan." ucap Tsukishima yang jengah melihat Kageyama dan Hinata yang sangat dekat.

Iri? tentu saja. Hell siapa yang tidak iri kalau adik tersayang dan yang dicintainya itu lebih suka pada yang lain bukan dirinya?

"Baiklah, jangan lupa terus menjengukku ya Tobio." ucap Hinata memberikan senyum cerahnya. Kageyama hanya tersenyum dan kemudian keluar dari kamar inap Hinata, namun sebelum keluar dari kamar inap Hinata, Kageyama sempat memberikan senyuman meremehkan pada Tsukishima.

 ***TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Incest, dan Typo di sana sini, awas keinjek kan nanti kasian :v**

Hinata merengut kesal dibalkon kamarnya, seminggu setelah Ia keluar dari rumah sakit Tou-chan dan Kaa-sannya meninggalkannya dengan sang Nii-san untuk urusan pekerjaan diluar kota selama sebulan. Dan saat Hinata ingin kembali mengurus perusahaan serta resort miliknya, Tou-channya melarang keras dengan alasan Hinata baru keluar rumah sakit. Mengingat ia ditinggal bersama Nii-sannya Hinata menghela nafas.

Bukan, bukannya Hinata tak suka hanya saja sifat sang Nii-san kali ini membuatnya bingung. Nii -sannya itu melarangnya bertemu dengan Kageyama. Dan yah kalian pasti taulah itu membuat Hinata kesal bukan main.

Tak taukah Nii-sannya itu kalau Hinata tengah galau karena tak bisa bertemu dengan tem- ah tidak maksudnya sahabatnya, Kageyama. Ya, Kageyama adalah sahabat baik Hinata sejak dulu. Sejak mereka masih Sekolah dasar.

"Huh, dasar Kei-Nii Baka! Oh iya kenapa juga aku harus menuruti perintahnya." Hinata berpikir sebentar, membayangkan dirinya melanggar apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakaknya, Tsukishima Kei atau yang sekarang bernama Hinata Kei.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Dia membenciku dan mungkin saja hal buruk akan terjadi jika aku membantahnya." Gumam Hinata keras.

 **Grep**

"Eh?" Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, Hinata kemudian berbalik dan menatap siapa orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"K.. KEI-NII!!!!" pekiknya kencang.

"Hn? Kenapa? Ah.. setelah ini keruang keluarga, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Shoyo." Ucap Tsukishima, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Tsukishima menatap lama wajah sang adik, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Hinata menatap heran pada Nii-sannya itu.

 _'Kenapa dia?'_ Batin Hinata sembari menyelidik.

"Kutunggu secepatnya diruang keluarga." Ucap Tsukishima kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan. Masalah rasa benci pada Nii-san dan Kaa-san nya Hinata sudah melupakannya. Tapi yah, begitulah. Hinata memang salah paham sejak awal jadi dia tak terlalu mau mendekati Nii-sannya itu.

Dengan ragu ia turun kelantai satu menuju ruang keluarga. Berpikir ulang, Hinata agaknya dilanda gundah gulana bagai habis memakan buah simalakama. Ingin membuka dan masuk ke ruang keluarga tapi agaknya takut dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi kalau tidak datang, nanti membuat Nii-sannya kecewa dan.. ah lupakan.

"Huft.." Hinata menghela nafas lalu memasuki ruang keluarga. Dapat ia lihat, Nii-sannya duduk disofa sembari membaca majalah yang ada disana.

"Ano.. Nii-san.."

Tsukishima mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandang pada orang yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Duduk." Ucapnya santai.

Hinata menurut saja. Menunggu sang Nii-san berbicara.

Keheningan melanda tiba-tiba.

"Ano.. Nii-san. Apa yang ingin Nii-san katakan?" Tanya Hinata menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hm.. kau membenciku?" Tanya Tsukishima tiba-tiba. Hinata kaget, dulu, saat sebelum masuk rumah sakit memang ia membenci Nii-sannya itu. Tapi sekarang Ia rasa em.. tidak.

"Tidak Nii-san."

"Jujur saja."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah.. apa kau berfikir aku membencimu?" Oke kali ini tepat sasaran. Hinata membola tiba-tiba karena kaget.

"Haah kurasa iya.. kan? Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud membencimu. Malah sebaliknya, aku menyayangimu, Shoyo. Aku ingin melindungimu. Dan mungkin hal itu menakutimu? Dan membuatmu berfikir aku membencimu. Aku minta maaf."

"Nii.. san." Ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Shoyo.. aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu." Tsukishima menatap dalam manik hazel milik sang adik.

"Eh?"

"Aku.. aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama dengan Kageyama atau apalah namanya itu. Kalian nampak dekat, kau terlihat ceria dan.. sangat bahagia. Tapi aku tidak suka dia mendekatimu. Kau bisa bilang aku egois atau apa tapi.. jujur aku.. aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku sesak saat melihatmu dengannya." Aku Tsukishima panjang lebar.

"Kei-Nii.. aku tak tau kalau kau merasakan seperti itu.. ma.. maafkan aku."

"Ini mungkin salahku. Tapi satu hal pasti yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Mungkin memang terdengar gila tapi.. em.. ya.. begitulah." Ucap Tsukishima ragu. Hinata mengernyit heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa Nii-san?"

"Aku..."

"Mencintaimu, Shoyo."

 ***TBC**

Wah wah wah, pendek yah? Haha

Update setelah UKK, haha padahal besok ada simulasi ke-3. but, yowes lah tak apa Update hari ini wkkk

Tsukki tak ingin Hinatanya diambil orang ya jadi menyatakan perasaannya. Uuh..

Apa Hinata akan menerimanya? Entahlah ...

Makasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini..

See you in next chap haha..


	7. Chapter 6

_"Aku..."_

 _"Mencintaimu...Shoyo."_

 **My Little Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo everywhere dan lain sebagainya.**

 _'A.. apa?! Dia bilang apa? Me.. mencintaiku?!'_ Batin Hinata kaget.

Sungguh, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau mendengar kakak tiri sendiri mengatakan cinta.

"A.. ah kau pasti sedang bercanda bukan, Nii-san?" Ucap Hinata sembari tertawa canggung.

Tsukishima menatap dalam dan jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Dari manik matanya menampakkan kekecewaan.

"Ni.. Nii-san.." panggil Hinata ragu, dan masih menatap manik keemasan milik sang Nii-san. Hinata agaknya merasa bersalah karena mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu sedang bercanda. Tanpa menyadari bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"A.. ah iya, Shoyo? Kenapa?" Tanya balik Tsukishima. Hinata mengernyit bingung.

 _'Ada apa dengan Nii-san? Apa.. Nii-san benar-benar.. mencintaiku?!'_ Batin Hinata kaget.

"Nii-"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Shoyo. Aku.. benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu.. kau pasti tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Karena kau.. membenciku. Aku tahu itu.. sangat tahu. Dari setiap kau menatapku. Aku tahu kau sangat-sangat membenciku. Tapi.. bisakah aku berharap.. kalau masih ada kesempatan untukku? Kesempatan untuk.. hiks.." Oke hancur sudah pertahanan Tsukishima yang cuek dan penuh ke-Tsundereannya. Entahlah.. Tsukishima tak begitu tau. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah agar Adiknya itu memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuknya mencoba agar sang adik juga mencintainya. Tsukishima tahu, ini terlarang karena mereka sekarang adalah keluarga.

Tapi.. cintanya pada Hinata sudah sangat besar. Ia tak ingin Hinatanya melihat laki-laki lain. Ia hanya ingin Hinatanya melihatnya, hanya dirinya. Masalah orang tua nantinya, Tsukishima sendiri yang akan menghadap Ayahnya itu. Menjelaskannya dengan baik.

"Nii-san!" Ucap Hinata memeluk Tsukishima yang kini tengah terisak.

"Nii-san kenapa tidak bilang yang sebenarnya sejak awal? Kenapa? Setidaknya jika aku tahu Nii-san begitu menyayangi dan... men-cintaiku, aku tidak akan berkata kasar saat itu. Hiks.. maafkan aku Nii-san.. maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata memeluk dan ikut menangis. Tsukishima yang mendengar itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis di pundak Hinata.

Sekitar lima menit mereka habiskan untuk menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaan mereka. Dan masih dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku Shoyo.. Maaf." Gumam Tsukishima. Hinata mengusap pelan punggung milik Tsukishima. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

"Um.. Nii-san.. aku sudah memaafkan Nii-san. Aku juga minta maaf Nii-san." Ucap Hinata menatap lembut dan mengusap pipi sebelah kiri milik Tsukishima menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ya Shoyo, Umm.. jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya balik Hinata sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ma.. masalah perasaanku. Apa.. apa kau em.. mau menjadi kekasihku.. tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa. Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkanmu." Ucap Tsukishima menatap kearah lain dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu.

Oh apa ini, Ke-Tsunderean kakaknya kembali lagi. Ingin rasanya Hinata menjitak sayang kepala sang Nii-san tapi takut dosa. Jadilah Ia memilih menangkup kedua pipi Tsukishima agar Tsukishima menatapnya.

Tsukishima tentu saja terkejut. Perasaannya tak karuan sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena menatap wajah Adiknya yang sangat Kawaii itu.

"Nii-san.. em.. dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi."

"Yya Shoyo."

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu Nii-san.. ku.. kurasa." Ucap Hinata menatap Tsukishima sembari tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai rasanya Tsukishima ingin mencium bibir Hinata yang bisa-bisanya tersenyum manis seperti itu.

Mendengar itu semua sontak saja Tsukishima memeluk Hinata erat.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan dan mengecewakanmu, Shoyo. Tidak akan." Ucapnya. Hinata hanya membalas pelukan Nii-sannya itu.

"Aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi Nii-san." Sahut Hinata.

Tsukishima melepas pelukannya, kini Ia menatap lama wajah manis adiknya itu. Mengelus pipinya perlahan. Dan..

CUP

Tsukishima mengecup gemas pipi gembil milik Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mencoba menahan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Nii-san.." ucap Hinata malu.

"Ini karena kau sangat manis. Aku sampai tak kuat lagi untuk menahannya." Ucap Tsukishima mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

"Ish.. Syakit Nis-shan." Ucap Hinata, pipinya masih dicubit oleh Tsukishima.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. maaf sayang maaf." Ucap Tsukishima mengelus perlahan pipi Hinata yang tadinya ia cubit.

"U.. Um.. kali ini aku maafkan." Sahut Hinata.

"Oh iya, berjanjilah untuk tidak bertemu dengan Kageyama atau apalah namanya itu. Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa minta aku yang memeriksamu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku yang tingkat Master dan memiliki Sertifikat praktek. Jadi aku sekarang seorang dokter juga." Ucap Tsukishima menatap dalam manik hazel sang adik.

"Kau cemburu? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja. Ia pernah mengambil ciuman dari mu. Aku tidak suka."

"Hoo.. jadi Nii-chan ku yang tersayang ini cemburu~"

"Tii... tidak."

"Jujur saja Nii'chan~." Ucap Hinata mendayu.

"Tid- hmph." Ucapan Tsukishima terhenti karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Hinata. Hanya ciuman lembut tanpa adanya nafsu.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengoceh Nii-chan. Kalau kau cemburu katakan saja. Kalau kau tak suka juga katakan saja. Katakan, katakan saja semua yang kau rasakan padaku Nii-san dan Jangan mengelak ok? Karena aku milikmu dan kau adalah milikku." Ucap Hinata memeluk Tsukishima. Merebahkan kepalanya dada bidang Nii-channya itu.

"Masalahnya sekarang hanya satu. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan nantinya?" Ucap Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang Shoyo, aku.. akan mengatakannya dengan baik pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum cerah.

"Aku percaya padamu, Nii-chan~"

 ***TBC**

 **Hai hai semuanya.. Ay em kam bek *plak--pake bahasa inggris yang benar ngapa**

 **haha.. sedikit bercanda :v**

 **Setelah hibernasi panjang :v akhirnya Hikari Comeback lagi :v kenapa hibernasi panjang? karena Hika-chan beberapa bulan lalu fokus UN dan sekarang Hika-chan udah lulus yeeeay!! *bersorak gembira**

 **adakah yang kangen dengan fict ini?**

 **atau udah membaca di tetangga sebelah?** **diakun WP Hika-chan @Takanatsu07 ?**

 **hm.. author harap sih belum wkkk XD**

 **oke semoga kalian terhibur selamat membaca :)**


	8. *7

_**My Little Brother**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**_

 _ **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Incest, typo dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _Happy reading~_

Tsukishima nampak cemberut sembari memandang ke arah adiknya itu. Kenapa? Oh asal kalian tahu, Semenjak kejadian yang mana telah mengubah status mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hinata kembali bekerja, menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas-kertas terkutuk itu dibandingkan bersama Tsukishima.

Berkali-kali Ia bilang agar jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, karena akan mengurangi waktu berduaan mereka. Hm, oh iya apa Tsukishima lupa bilang, kalau orang tua mereka masih belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Karena itu mereka sering berduaan dirumah karena maid yang ada hanya bekerja sampai sore hari.

"Shoyo!" Panggilnya.

"Hn."

Oh mendengar ini, Tsukishima kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia memilih mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya. Setelah itu..

'Drt drt' ponsel Hinata yang memang Ia letakkan di meja samping Laptopnya bergetar.

Hinata mengernyit heran dengan nama si pemanggil yang bertulisan 'Nii-chan '

"Nii-chan.. kita berada diruangan yang sama. Kenapa kau malah menelpon ponselku?" Ucap Hinata menatap Tsukishima. Tsukishima hanya mendengus, mengabaikan kata-kata sang adik.

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Nii-channya itu, Hinata mencoba berpikir ulang.

"Nii-chan." Panggilnya. Namun diabaikan oleh Tsukishima.

Hinata mendekati Tsukishima, dan memilih duduk di pangkuan sang Nii-chan tercintanya itu. Memeriksa mimik muka milik sang Nii-chan dengan teliti.

"Nii-chan marah?"

"Nii-chan marah pada Shoyo ya?"

"NII-CHAN!" Ucapnya gemas sembari mencubit pipi milik Tsukishima pelan.

Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia masih kesal.

Melihat Tsukishima yang mengalihkan pandangannya membuat hati Hinata terasa sesak.

"Nii-chan.. hiks.. Nii-chan membenci Shoyo ya?" Ucap Hinata lirih dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

Mendengar sang adik yang menangis, Tsukishima langsung menatap Hinata yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Nii-chan sudah.. hiks.. tidak sayang sama Shoyo." Oh niat awal cuma ingin membuat Hinata sadar akan keberadaannya sedari tadi. Eh malah berakhir membuat sang adik tercinta menangis.

"Tidak sayang, Nii-chan sangat sayang bahkan mencintai Shoyo." Ucap Tsukishima cepat. Mengelus surai jingga adiknya dengan lembut.

"Lalu.. hiks.. lalu kenapa tadi Nii-chan mengabaikan Shoyo?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata sembabnya.

Tsukishima mengelus pipi Hinata lembut.

"Itu karena Shoyo selalu bekerja. Bukankah Nii-chan bilang jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Itu membuat waktu bersama kita berkurang." Ucap Tsukishima menjelaskan. Hinata nampak terkejut dan langsung memeluk Tsukishima.

"Maaf hiks.. maaf Nii-chan."

"Hn.. jangan dilakukan lagi, oke?" Tsukishima memeluk balik adiknya.

"Um.." Hinata mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat Tsukishima.

Tsukishima terus mengelus punggung Hinata pelan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menikmati kenyamanan dari pelukan sang Nii-channya itu.

"Shoyo, aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Tsukishima.

Hinata sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Tsukishima. Sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum.

"Aku juga, mencintaimu Nii-chan!!" Serunya dengan wajah cerianya.

Mendengar ini, tentu saja Tsukishima sangat senang. Sedetik kemudian Ia mencium bibir cherry milik Hinata.

Sedikit demi sedikit ciuman biasanya berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Sepanas terik matahari digurun pasir.

Sebelah tangan Tsukishima pun kini telah berada dibalik kaos yang Hinata pakai. Menjelajahi bagian perut milik sang adik.

"Engh.." desahan muncul ketika tangan miliknya menyentuh puting yang ternyata adalah salah satu area sensitive milik sang adik. Mendengar desahan Hinata membuatnya berpikiran yang iya iya pada sang adik.

Melepas ciumannya, untuk melihat ekspresi sang adik yang kini sudah nampak memerah semerah strawberry kesukaannya.

"Shoyo.. bolehkah?" Tanyanya.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan sang Nii-chan yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia cintai.

Sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir milik Tsukishima.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya kembali mencium bibir Hinata sebentar, kemudian mengangkatnya ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

 _ ***TBC**_

 _ **Pendek yah?**_

 _ **Atau cuma perasaan Hika-chan doang pendek?**_

 _ **Maaf baru Up disini. hehe.. Hika keseringan di lapak sebelah. (Read : Wp)**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah berkunjung~ maaf juga kalau masih ada kekurangan ne~**_


End file.
